Driving Dr Isles
by riaddict
Summary: Why Jane will not drive Maura's car.


Driving Dr. Isles

It's been a month since Jane and Maura got together. After a year of pretending that there is nothing going on between them, with mostly Jane denying her feelings for the doctor, the pair finally admitted their feelings for each other. Undoubtedly, Jane was the happiest person on Earth when the doctor confirmed what her feelings were all along.

Jane's announcement to her family did not surprise her parents; specially Angela who was only too happy that her daughter found someone whom she knows will take care of Jane. Angela even declared that she had known "a long time before Jane even admitted to herself that she was in love with Maura." Frankie was also happy for her big sister that she already got the girl of her dreams. Frankie also knew, from the time that Jane agreed to run the marathon for Maura, that there is something more than mere friendship between her sister and the doctor. He was also thankful that the doctor was there to help her sister recover from the accident last year and for saving his life. He knows her sister is a lot to handle and he is hoping that Maura is built of some strong stuff to deal with Jane's stubbornness. As for the boys, Jane did not bother to announce to Frost and Korsak what happened to them. She figured that both are good detectives to figure out what has already happened to her friendship with Maura.

Frost doesn't seem to mind and looks supportive of the pair while Korsak seems to enjoy the fact, and will always point out, that Jane will do whatever it is that Maura asks her to.

The morning started badly for Jane. Her car won't start and she is already running late for her appointment with Frost. They agreed to check out a suspect that appeared positive on their fingerprint analysis. Jane did not have any other choice but to call Maura and ask the doctor to pick her up so that they could go to work together. She doesn't really want to ask Maura, but since it will be an excuse to be with the doctor longer, she welcomed the opportunity, car or no car.

When Maura arrived in her black Mercedes, Jane quickly hopped in. Maura leaned in for a morning kiss at Jane's cheek.

"Good morning dear." Maura greeted Jane. Jane was already impatient and a scowl forming in her face since the doctor took awhile to arrive and knowing how Maura drives, they will definitely be late. However, seeing Maura smile at her melted all her grumpiness as she smiled back at the doctor.

"So sorry it took me long, I have to change my clothes since my jacket will contrast with my dress' color palette."

"It's alright Maura, I'll just text Frost to say that you are driving."

"What does that mean?" Maura asked.

It means I will come in later popped in Jane's head. "It means that he has to be the one to drive later. C'mon sweetie, why so defensive?"

"Well, I know you've been waiting and I know how you don't have the patience to wait."

"Hey, I'm used to waiting for you dear," Oops, that did not come out right. Jane thought.

"See! Jane, are you frustrated with me?" Maura asked.

'What? No, of course not. Can we now go?" Jane reassuringly told the doctor.

Jane sighed after Maura seemed to forget their last conversation. She loves the doctor so much she is trying so hard to overlook all her quirks and eccentricities. But somehow, Jane could not let Maura's driving skills pass. Jane is used to her ways of driving offensively, specially when she needs to apprehend an escaping suspect. Maura is her complete opposite. The doctor would observe every single road regulation and will never ever drive beyond the speed limits even if the roads are clear. Maura will never do a rolling stop, will stop completely at a pot hole and will always, always let everyone else pass before she does.

"Umm, Maur, can you take the left lane, that one's faster than this lane we are in." Jane suggested.

"Jane, changing lanes is very dangerous, but since you appear to be in a hurry, I will."

Maura changed lane and after a few minutes, the couple was in a middle of a traffic jam. Jane could only sigh as she anticipates a sure ribbing coming from Frost later. Sensing her displeasure, Maura held her hand and said to her, "Well, at least we have more time together."

Jane smiled and knew that her partner is already agitated as the doctor knows she is already concerned about her appointment with Frost. "more time with you is always better." Jane answered.

Jane arrived at headquarters half an hour after her agreed time with Frost's.

"What's the matter? No car again?" Frost asked.

'You know how my car works, it declares its own holiday. Come on let's go.. we have work to do."

"Why can't you drive the doc's benz? Surely you guys have already a sense of conjugal ownership after all this time."

"What? No. I wouldn't want to impose on Maura, and besides, you see how she is with her things." Jane said.

"Why, how am I with my things?" Maura asked. Jane and Frost simultaneously turned around to find Maura just behind them. Jane looked flustered, thinking of something wise to say, "Well you know, you are…umm..meticulous and …and.."

"Careful." Frost added. Jane gave Frost a shot in the arm.

"Well, true, I am a careful driver. But Jane, you can use my car. Why didn't you asked earlier."

Jane was surprised at the doctor's offer. She smirked, "Well, I assumed that you wouldn't want to have somebody else drive your car."

"Well, yes, I wouldn't want somebody else driving my car, but not when it's you. Here," Maura gave the key to Jane.

"Are you sure about this? You are not pressured about what he said", while pointing at Frost. Jane was still skeptical about the whole thing.

"No. Not really. Besides, I should be able to trust you with my possessions, don't I?"

With that Jane took the key from Maura's hand and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheeks. 'We'll be back soon."

"That was quick and painless," observed Frost while walking towards the parking slot.

"Hey, at least we have a decent ride. How many detectives do you know use a Benz in following up a suspect?" Jane is finally accepting the idea of her driving a Benz in apprehending a suspect.

Once inside Maura's car, Jane was bewildered with all the buttons in the console.

"Wow, this looks like the batmobile." Jane gasps. "Hey look at this, it comes with its own weather controller", Jane said jokingly.

Frost was also obviously impressed.

Considering that Jane is taller than Maura, Jane started to adjust the seat height and the mirrors. Jane started the car and she could feel the power that the car is offering. Suddenly, Jane felt excited driving the car.

Jane and Frost arrived at their suspect's area. Frost quickly pointed out their suspect walking along the street. Jane slowed down to keep up with the walking suspect. However, when the guy sensed that he was being followed, the guy ran toppling a trash can in the process. Jane tried to avoid the trash can and swerved to the left, but still, the can hit the right fender of Maura's car. Jane stopped the car and Frost quickly jumped out running after the guy. Frost was able to apprehend the guy and Jane called for a squad car to pick up the suspect.

"How are we going to explain that to the doc?", Frost pointing to the scratch on Maura's car.

Jane looked at the damage and knew that Maura will throw a fit about it.

"Well, the damage doesn't look so big. Looks like a small scratch." Jane said trying to convince herself. "I'll just tell her later."

When they arrived at headquarters, Jane went down to the morgue to see Maura and invite her for lunch. Once in their favorite bistro, Jane explained the "accident" to Maura.

"And so we were following the suspect when he suddenly threw a trash can at us."

"Jane what do you mean, he threw a trash can at you?" Maura asked bewildered.

"Threw, as in, he got the can and sent it flying towards us."

"Oh my! Are you alright? Did he hit you?" Maura looked concern.

"No, we were in your car." Jane replied.

It only took a nano second before Maura realized what Jane was trying to say. "Jane, you mean, my car was damaged?"

"Uhm, yes? But it was just a slight scratch, a little rubbing will set it alright."

"That I have to see."

Jane sighed knowing that Maura will not let her hear the end of it.

After lunch they proceeded to the parking slot so that Jane could show the damage in Maura's car. Maura inspected the damage and saw that it provided an imperfection in her otherwise perfect Mercedes coupe.

"I will just schedule a repair appointment for this." Maura said after seeing the damage.

"Really Maur? Can't Jiffy down the block do the job?"

"Jane? This is a top of the line European car, I wouldn't want some repair shop do more damage to it. Don't worry about it dear." Maura assured Jane.

"I'm not worrying about it, at least let me pay for it." Jane offered.

"No Jane, it's alright. The insurance will cover that." The doctor replied.

At quitting time, Maura went up the bullpen to fetch Jane to take her home since the detective has no car.

"Can I drive myself home? I get uncomfortable knowing I am capable of driving and you are the one doing it." Jane asked Maura while they were in the parking lot.

Always the chivalrous detective, Maura thought. Her car's adventure earlier makes Maura want to say no to Jane, but knowing Jane's need to be always on control, and the fact that the detective is a little bossy, Maura said yes.

Before going inside the car, Jane noticed that Maura looked agitated. "Maura, are you alright?"

"Well, it's a little unsettling riding a damaged car."

"It's just a small dent, it's not even noticeable sweetie." Jane assured the doctor.

Suddenly, Jane's driving is Maura's concern. The doctor doesn't give a hoot if ever she rides in Jane's car but somehow, it was completely different now that she is riding in the passenger seat of her own Mercedes.

"Jane, the speed limit is only 60mph." which obviously fell on deaf ears. Jane was enjoying the speed.

"Jane, there's a pot hole within the next 2 meters." Apparently, Jane did not notice the pot hole and just realized it when the car went over it.

"Oopps. Sorry." Jane looked at Maura. She sees the doctor to be uncomfortable in the passenger seat. "Are you all right, Maur?" Jane asked.

"Yes, it's just that it feels different when I'm in the passenger seat."

Jane seemed to be enjoying the fact that she is in control of the vehicle. She knows that Maura is a little control freak and would rather be the one driving than her.

"Jane! You just ran over a squirrel." Maura exclaimed pulling Jane out of her trance.

"What?" Jane looked at the rearview mirror and saw a road kill that appears to be a rat or a squirrel as Maura pointed it out.

"It was already dead dear. I am not the one who killed it." Jane explained.

"Yes, but..but..the thought of my tire's adding ignominy to the poor creature." Maura sighed. The doctor looked disturbed.

"This coming from someone who dissected small animals when she was young?" Jane countered.

"That was different!" Maura defensively answered.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll be careful next time." Jane reassured the doctor.

Upon reaching Jane's apartment building, Maura did not go up anymore saying that she still has to feed Bass. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jane asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Maura replied while adjusting the driver seat and the rear view mirrors.

"You looked disturbed over something."

"It's just that I have to adjust this seat to approximately at a 95 degree angle to achieve my maximum driving posture. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow?" Maura asked.

"Yes. Great. Call me when you get home."

Maura drove away, still disturbed over the fact that she is driving a scratched car. And a driver seat's position that is not in the angle that she wanted. Somehow, she has to convince Jane that it is perfectly alright even if she drives for both of them.

When she got home, Maura immediately called Jane. Since Jane's car is still out of commission, they agreed that Maura will just have breakfast at Jane's and they will go to work together.

The next morning, Maura arrived early at Jane's apartment. She was surprised to find Jane already up and was already preparing breakfast for them. Oatmeal for the doctor and some fruit loops for Jane. Maura lectured Jane on the amount of sugar that her breakfast has but the detective countered it with an argument about running after perps and how it burns calories.

After finishing everything, the couple went down to the parking slot towards Maura's car. Jane asked, "Can I drive to work today?"

"Jane, I just adjusted the driver seat and the mirrors to my optimum driving position," Maura replied.

"You can adjust it later again." Jane answered smiling at Maura. "Cmon, Maura, I feel lousy letting you drive for us knowing fully well that I am capable of doing so."

"Well, your chivalry is admirable but I am capable of driving for us."

"Really, Maur, isn't it that I'm supposed to be the guy?"

"Says who? It's a bit of a cliché isn't it? I am a modern woman, I am empowered."

"C'mon Maura, just let me drive. The guys won't let me hear the end of it if they see you driving us to work."

"Jane, no. I am capable of doing this."

"Maura.."

"Jane, would you rather drive my car or me?" Maura asked, while giving Jane her best smile ever.

With that answer, Jane quietly slipped into the passenger side.

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. Solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
